The present invention relates to IV poles configured to support medical devices. More specifically the present invention relates to IV poles having adjustable lengths and a mechanism for fixing the length.
During the administration of medical care, it is often necessary to position a medical device near a patient. It is convenient to support the medical device away from the patient so that the patient can rest or move about without interfering with the medical device. IV poles are often used to support these medical devices in a position away from the patient. Such IV poles may be free standing, attached to a bed, attached to a wheelchair, or attached to any other support. Because patients and/or medical devices vary in their size and/or configuration, it is often convenient to adjust the overall length of the IV pole for a given situation.
According to the present disclosure, an IV pole assembly is provided that is configured to support a medical device. The assembly includes a base pole, an adjustment pole, and a coupling configured to couple the adjustment pole to the base pole. The adjustment pole is configured to support the medical device. The base pole and the adjustment pole cooperate to define a pole assembly length. The adjustment pole is configured to move in a first direction relative to the base pole to decrease the pole assembly length and in a second direction relative to the base pole to increase the pole assembly length. The coupling includes a lock member configured to lock the position of the adjustment pole relative to the base pole. The coupling further includes a release that is configured to move the lock member between a first position blocking movement of the adjustment pole in the first direction and permitting movement of the adjustment pole in the second direction and a second position permitting movement of the adjustment pole in the first and second directions.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, an IV pole assembly is provided that is configured to support a medical device thereon. The assembly includes a base pole, an adjustment pole configured to support the medical device, and a substantially flat lock member. The lock member couples the adjustment pole to the base pole. The lock member is moveable between a first position that permits movement of the adjustment pole relative to the base pole and a second position locking the position of the adjustment pole relative to the base pole.
According to yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, an IV pole assembly is provided that is configured to support a medical device. The assembly includes a base pole, an adjustment pole configured to support the medical device, and a coupling. The adjustment pole has a longitudinal axis and the coupling is configured to couple the adjustment pole to the base pole. The coupling includes a lock member configured to move between first and second positions. The lock member, when in the first position, and the longitudinal axis define a first angle therebetween. The lock member, when in the second position, and the longitudinal axis of the adjustment pole define a second angle therebetween that deviates from the first angle. The lock member is configured to permit movement of the adjustment pole relative to the base pole with the lock member in the first position. The lock member is configured to block movement of the adjustment pole relative to the base pole with the lock member in the second position.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.